A Romance Beast Boy Takes the Devils Whore
by Vampire of Romance
Summary: Memories of the past that lead to the present. Beast Boy awakes in the middle of the night for the bathroom and Raven does things that make him remember when the they got together, and their first night together. My first ever attempt at a lemon story.


I do not own in any form or way Teen Titans or any of DC Comics characters.

This is my first Teen Titans story, not my first story on here but first one in like a few years so I'm going to be pretty rusty most likely so go along with me and I hope you enjoy. Rated M

A Romance (Beast Boy Takes the Devils Whore)

It was late, about 3:27 in the morning as Beast Boy awoke and sat up in bed. First thing he did (it just came naturally, not out of animal instinct but just of himself) was check to see if the sleeping woman beside him was all right. His girlfriend Raven, was still sleeping peacefully. A smile spread across his face from seeing this, and then he started to get up when he felt a weak grabbing hold onto him.

"Mm stay." Said a still sleeping Raven. This made Beast Boy smile wide again, he knelt down and kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"I'll be right back my love, I promise." With this Ravens grip released and complete deep slumber engulfed her again.

She has always done this every so often in her sleep, she also became crimson red when it was brought up but not ashamed. Beast Boy loved all the cute things she did in her sleep, she was so beautiful to him when she slept. He then remembered why he woke up in the first place and continued to the bathroom to do his business.

After finishing up he went back to bed and curled up beside Raven and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. She made mumbled sounds and turned over in her sleep so her head was resting into his muscular chest; god how he loved her scent and the feel of her hair in his face.

Before slept overtook him he remembered a year and half ago before they got together and how they had and all that happened. He smiled and chuckled very lightly so not to wake his sleeping beauty.

(Flashback)

It was a normal day and Jump City was very calm, except for the street punks and small time crooks that the police were very able to handle and keep under control.

At Titans Tower things were well enough, everyone was in the common room watching "Supernatural"

"I do not understand why they do not simply tell the man of carnival that there is an evil parent eating clown at his carnival?" asked Starfire

"Because he wouldn't believe them Star and he'd prob report them for being insane to the authorities." Answered Robin

"Dudes this is seriously so messed up!" I mean vampires, demons, ghouls and goblins are all one thing but a man-eating clown!" "Seriously whoever thinks this stuff up is the one who's insane if you ask me." Said Beast Boy

"Its not actually a clown Beast Boy, its a Rakshasa an ancient Hindu demon that was a cannibal, its a shape-shifter." Said Raven in monotone, trying desperately not to giggle and smile at Beast boys silly rant.

"WHAT!? Oh no way they are just giving shape-shifters a bad name dudes, and that just def is not cool at all." Said Beast Boy

The Titans laughed at Beat Boy's rantings and enjoyed the rest of the episode, it was 11 p.m. by the time it was finished. All during the show Raven would sneak looks at Beast Boy when he wasn't looking, and Beast Boy would do the same to her.

"Well, ya'll time to hit the sack, gotta some things to get up early for." Said Cyborg as he headed off to bed waving goodnight to his friends and scratching his butt

"Yea I want to get some early morning training done before breakfast tomorrow and I have to make an important call back home to Gotham before it gets too late, night you guys." Said Robin walking off to his room

"Yes, I will also be to my chambers and sleeping for the good night, good night friends and may your dreams lead you to glorkall." said Starfire flying off to her room

This leaving the two Titans who secretly loved one another alone in the main room.

They both looked at each other and blushed slightly and sat in silence until Beast Boy spoke up.

"So umm are you tired yet Rae?" asked Beast Boy "No not really to be honest." Replied Raven

"Well, you wanna chill and talk maybe? Like I have always wondered what those giant books of your were about anyway?" asked Beast Boy

"Well, why don't you try reading one?" asked Raven

"I would but I just have so much on my plate that I just don't have the time." Commented Beast Boy

"You mean the lack of pictures is a real turn off for you." Said Raven with a small smile escaping her

Beast Boy caught sight of this and a huge smile crossed his face, he thought he'd finally be able to get a chance to get Raven to open up and let her get to know him and him her. No bunch of people around or anything just one on one conversation, what she liked best and what he did best.

"Ha ha yea basically, I like what I can see." Laughed Beast Boy

I wish you could see what my picture looks like, but a gorgeous guy like you would never want someone plain like me. Raven thought to herself

I wish I could see the beautiful picture of you Raven, but I know you would never show someone let alone me your wonderful body. Beast boy thought at the same time

The two Titans continued talking about this and that and just about anything that popped into there heads but the cool part was how comfortable both of them were talking and being with each other. Normally, especially Raven, felt kinda awkward talking so freely with anyone. But with each other it just felt so safe and right.

"So the guy literally was the only one in his car and Cyborg and I saw he had his Winnie the Pooh doll Buckled in beside him and we were just like 'what the hell??' ha ha" said Beast Boy finishing his story

"Ha ha wow and people say that I have problems and should be locked up." Laughed Raven

"I know right thats what I mean, some people are just coo coo coo coo, ha ha" replied Beast Boy

Raven then looked up and realized the time, it was 2:45 "Oh wow I didn't even realize, we should probably get some sleep now Beast boy."

"Yea Rae your right, I'll walk you." Said Beast Boy standing up and guiding the way with his arm

"A gentleman, why Beast Boy I never would have known." Snickered a giggling Raven

"Oh yea I am all about the manners; hey wait a minute, your making fun of me aren't you? Well, ya know what I can take a hint miss Raven." Said Beats Boy with his obvious sarcastic false anger, Raven wanted to say that as an expert in sarcasm it worked a lot better when you say it without snickering like a naughty school girl. She did not however and only laughed herself at Beast Boys humorous act.

They walked down the hall until they got to Ravens room, and turned around and faced each other and stood in silence for a moment.

"Well goodnight, and...thank you Beast boy. This was actually one of the best nights I've eve had in a very long time." said Raven with red on her face despite her attempts to hide it.

"Same here Raven, same here." said Beast Boy "Hey Raven...have you ever wanted to do something that you know you wanted to do but you were still so afraid to do?"

Raven looked at Beast Boy, she became lost in his bright emerald eyes, they were so beautiful to her. Then Beast Boy moved in closer till the heat of his breath was on her and she could not only hear his heart pounding so fast it rivaled her out of control heart beating, but she thought she could hear what his head and heart were telling him, and even what her own head and heart wanted too.

Beast Boy angled his head and Raven angled her own and moved toward the other and they closed their eyes and kissed for the first time. Not a sloppy one but with all the passion and love they both have been holding in for so long.

They broke away from each other and just stared at the other and a soft smile was on each of their faces and the went into the others arms into a embrace and just stood holding each other in this light for just a second. Up until raven said "Come in Beast boy I think you and I have alot to talk about." "Yea I think we do but I think its all good stuff Raven."

A blush went onto Ravens face but she nodded in happy agreement. The two entered room holding the others hand. Raven led Beast boy to her bed and they sat at the edge beside each other.

"Raven, I've liked you for a very long time now, and over all that time, I think that, no I know that...I love you Raven."

Raven looked at Beast Boy and a tear rolled down from her eye.

"Raven I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean to upset you with this, its just I know its fast and sudden but its how I feel and I wanted to be honest with you and..."

But Beast Boy was unable to finish because Raven moved in and put her lips on his again in a passionate kiss.

Beast Boy happily kissed her back until she broke away from him.

"Beast boy please, please don't apologies. I am just so happy to hear you say that you love me because...because I..I love you too Beast Boy. I have for so long now but I thought you could never care, let alone love...a monster."

"Raven, you are NOT a monster. You are the most beautiful, wonderful and caring person I have ever known. A monster is that Hindu demon thing we saw on supernatural, a monster is a murderer, a monster is Slade, a monster is someone who doesn't care about who they hurt or enjoys killing and destroying. Raven you are so far from being a monster that, your more of an angel." Said Beast Boy

Raven almost laughed at the last comment. "Yea right, an angel? Beast Boy I'm a half demon, as far from an angel as you can get."

"Yes, you are half demon, but were not demons just fallen angels? You are so wonderful, and the real demon, Trigun, just has been trying to convince you that you are just like him all your life but he is wrong Raven, he lied because he knows your good and pure and more powerful than he could ever dream of being." Said Beast boy

"Do you really think that Beast Boy?" Asked Raven

"Not only do I know it to be true but Trigun has a footprint of your foot kicking him on his ass to prove it." Laughed Beast Boy

Raven smiled and chuckled slightly at the comment, she looked at him and fell in love with him all over again.

"Beast Boy I love you." Said Raven

"I love you to Raven." Said Beast Boy

The two leaned in together and kissed again but this time they did not break, they kept on kissing and both at the same time opened their mouths and their tongues met and starting dueling for dominance.

Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boys neck and started running her fingers through his green hair, while Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her slim waist and then starting running his hands all over her back, feeling her body's from and every curve.

They laid back with Beast Boy on top of the beautiful young woman, mouths and lips still pressed and tongues battling for control. Both of them then started kicking of their boots and rubbing their bodies against each other in their heated passion. Just then they pulled away from the other as they realized just where this was leading, they looked at each other with the same question in their eyes.

"Beast Boy?" Raven? They both asked each other at the same time.

"Beast Boy I can wait if your not ready yet. I promise we can go as slow as you want. I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything you don't want to, that is, I never want to put you in a position that you don't want to be in." said Raven

Beast Boy looked at the purpled haired beauty with love..but also with lust! "Raven if you are not ready yet, I completely understand and can wait too, I mean Rae you are worth waiting an eternity for, and I will wait and go anyway you want to about this, I mean I just want you to be comfortable and happy."

"That's all I want for you Beast Boy, anything in the world is worth it to see that wonderful smile of yours and hear that perfect laugh." Raven said with a smile

"No Raven your the one with the wonderful smile, its worth all the work to try to get you to do it." Said Beast Boy

Beast Boy continued "but whenever your ready Raven I will be too."

Raven looked up at Beast Boy with all her love, but also all of her lust! And it showed when she pulled him into a hot heated french kiss telling him that she wanted him and for him to make her his, and for her to make him hers.

As she kissed him passionately she started to feel something hard and big poke her through his pants, and this made her even wetter than she already was knowing she was making him hard this quickly, and without showing any skin....yet!

As if by him reading her mind he started to unbuckle her hood and threw it down on the floor beside the bed. She countered with removing his top half of his uniform and gloves. She pulled away from the kiss so she could get a good view of him and she practically started drooling over his muscular framed chest and abs, along with his big but not overly big muscled arms. Raven ran her arms all over him as if trying to memorize every detail and every inch of him. Beast Boy moaned slightly as he felt her soft smooth hands feel all over his skin.

Raven was completely soaking her panties by this point and Beast Boy could smell it as easily as Raven could see Beast Boys erection. He moved his hands behind her and started unzipping her leotard and she stepped out of it and it was thrown down beside the rest of their clothing. Raven now being in only her panties and bra, and wanted Beast Boy to be as undressed as her so she teasingly and seductively moved down and removed his pants so all that remained was his boxers with his hard on obviously trying to be freed.

"Looks like you have a problem here Gar, allow me to help you with that." Raven purred in his ear that made Beast Boy moan softly by the sound of her voice and hot breath of her in his ear.

Raven then pulled down his boxers revealing his 9" cock, and not only was it long but thick, Raven shakily started to reach out for it and if she was not drooling over his muscular torso and arms, she was definitely drooling over his cock. She now reached out and had a hold of it which made Beast Boy moan in pleasure.

"Oh Raven" He moaned

His shaft pouring out pre-cum ready for anything raven wanted to do to it. Raven gave beast boy an evil smile and started jerking his cock in her hand at first slow then faster and faster. All this while making Beast Boy moan like crazy.

"Raven, oh my god Raven oh my fucking god Raven!" moaned Beast Boy

Raven moaned at the feeling of him in her hand, of her control and of the trust he gave her allowing her to have a grip on such a weak point of his.

"Beast Boy, do you like that? I hope you do, but I especially hope you like this." Raven said as she took a breath and flashed the confused looking Beast Boy an evil smile and before he knew what hit him, Raven put the head of his cock into her mouth and was sucking and licking it all over.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD RAVEN!!" screamed a shocked but obviously happy Beast boy

Raven just moaned at the feeling of Beast boy in her mouth, he tasted wonderful. She started a bobbing motion on him and as she kept going she was able to get more and more of him down her throat until she was able to put all of him in her mouth in an amazing deep throat job. She sucked hard and only sucked harder, and licked all over as if it were a ice cream cone. This of course driving Beast Boy insane.

"Raven oh my god raven if you don't stop I'm going to, I'm going to cum, please I can't hold it back anymore! RAVEN!" He moaned as he came in her mouth.

Raven felt the hot salty substance hit the back of her throat and fill her mouth to the brim, but she was very careful not to spill a single drop of his cum. She swallowed every last drop of it and smiled, she could hardly believe it but she loved it, she loved the taste of his cum. She smiled again evilly at Beast Boy and moaned as she stood up to hug him and give him kisses.

"Holy crap raven that was..it was so..amazing..thank you so much, thank you." Stammered a grateful Beast Boy

"Oh it was no problem, none at all, I very much liked it." Raven said with a smile.

"Really? Wow." Beast Boy said and then put on an evil smile of his own.

He then took Raven in his arms and started kissing all over her body making her moan in his arms.

"Oh Beast Boy..what are you...doing?" asked a pleasured Raven

"Its your turn to be in bliss and my turn to enjoy it as well." He replied evilly

He then reached around and undid her bra and his eyes drank in the sight of her breasts. They were to him, simply perfect. He reached for them and started playing with them and squeezing them softly, he used his thumb to play with her now erect nipples. All while making Raven moan deeply all the while saying his name. He then attacked her right breast and put it in his mouth and started using his tongue to play with her tit and sucking hard on her breast and using his left hand to continue playing with her left breast. Then he switched and gave her left breast the same treatment after several minutes of teasing and sucking.

"Oh Beast Boy oh god your so good at this, yes just like that, just like that baby." Moaned Raven

Then Beast Boy felt it was time for his main treat, he pulled down Ravens purple, completely soaked panties at this point, and put his head down by her pussy. He stared in awe at her womanhood, it was only slightly hairy, not a bush but not shaven, and for Beast Boy that was perfect. Raven still moaning now a little nervous about what was about to happen because she feared that he would not like her taste. Beast Boy however was soaking in her scent and knew he would love this.

He started by running his hand down her pussy feeling the lips and her inner thigh flesh, this made Raven moan in a whisper at the feeling of his hand down there touching her. Then he started licking her pussy lips and put one finger in her and started moving it in and out of her. Even being as wet as she was, she still felt so damn tight! He then stuck his tongue in her and started moving it in and out of her along with two fingers now. That was enough for raven she climaxed and her cum juices cam all over Beast Boys face and fingers and he then licked it all up and like Raven with his cum, he made sure not to spill a single drop of it.

"Oh Fuck Beast Boy! Oh Fuck! You like that baby, you like tasting that tight wet pussy?"

Ravens dirty talk made Beast Boy moan into her pussy as he stared going back to tongue and finger fucking her, his movements were fast and swift and he stopped with his tongue but continued with his fingers and even added a third one and started to talk a little dirty back to Raven.

"Yea Raven I love the taste of this tight wet pussy, you like the feeling of my tongue and fingers in you don't you baby? But you want more don't you? You want my cock in your tight pussy don't you baby?" said Beast boy in a husky sexy voice to Raven and it was all she could take she came again and harder this time!

"Oh BEAST BOY!!!" Raven screamed as she cam all over Beast Boys fingers. He then licked and ate every drop of her juices and loved it.

Raven still breathing heavily and Beast Boy moaning at the wonderful taste of Raven he then went back one more time and this time he ate her out like there was no tomorrow, harder and faster an d with everything he had. Raven moaned and screamed in her pleasure and called out Beast Boys name every other scream. All the way up to the final scream of her climax and it was a big scream of his name.

"BEEEASSST BOOOOY!!! She called out as she reached her final and largest climax so far.

Raven felt as though she was going to faint from it all, her body shaking and her stutters barely understandable.

"T-T-Thank...y-you B-b-beast...Boy...it was s-s-so amaz-z-ing!" stuttered a bliss filled Raven

"Of course Rae, I loved it too ha ha. I love you Raven"

"I love you too Beast Boy." And then they kissed one final time before Raven got up and pinned Beast boy under her and straddled him and his fully erect penis between her legs.

"Are you ready?" Asked Raven

"Yes, my Love." Replied Beast Boy

Raven then lifted herself over Beast Boys member and slowly slid the head of him inside of her and just sat for a second. As her juices were flowing it allowed her to get more and more of him in her. They both moaned and said each others names as the made love for the first time. Her motions got more and more of him inside of her and as her motions continued he started moving his hips isync with hers and they were as if one movement in their love making.

"Beast Boy!" "Raven!" "Beast Boy!" "Raven!" "Beast Boy!" "Raven!"

"Oh baby I'm going to cum soon, I can't hold it much longer!" said Beast Boy

"Shit baby I've cum twice already, please cum Garfield, I can't take much more!" said Raven

With that Raven felt Beast Boy's cock swell and beast Boy felt Ravens walls constrict again and at the same time the two lovers came together.

"RAVEN!!" "BEAST BOY!!"

As their climaxes ended Raven remained on top of Beast Boy a little longer with him inside of her still. They just gazed at their new lover and with so much love they swam in the moment of passion and love, and of each other. Nothing really needed said at the moment just the fact that they now have each other was enough for now. Raven climbed of off Beast Boy and laid beside him and laid her head down on top of his muscular chest and said "I love you so much Beast Boy" and Beast Boy replied "I love you too Raven so much."

And it was with that they fell asleep in each others arms, because whatever lied beyond in the morning was a little later on, and they had the now for them, and the later would be faced together.

(End Of Flashback)

Beast Boy smiled even wider at the memory of Raven and himself getting together and making love for the first time, of a great many times. His penis started to rise at all those memories.

"I'll be ready whenever you are ready my love." He whispered to his gorgeous sleeping girlfriend.

"I love you Raven, more than anything and more than you'll ever know,"

With that he went back into slumber so that he could meet up with his Raven in his dreams.

I know not good but this is my very first attempt at lemon. I've always loved lemon stories and I finally gathered the balls to try writing one myself lol. Read and Review plz and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
